1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retractable oven rack assembly for use in an oven. The invention also relates to a combination oven and retractable oven rack. More particularly, the invention relates to a retractable oven rack assembly made up of two parts, with a grid shelf supported on a slidable base which can be slid out of the oven, and the grid shelf is slidable on top of the base for being easily extended out of and retracted back into the oven cavity.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In cooking appliances such as ovens or free standing ranges which include ovens, the oven cavity is typically populated with one or more racks to support food items being cooked in the oven. The oven cavities include support slots, racks or ledges in the side walls thereof which allow the oven racks to be slidably received and retained within the oven cavity. The support slots, racks or ledges also typically include an upward or downward projection near the front of the oven cavity which serves as a stop which abuts against a corresponding projection in one or both of the front and in the back of an oven rack. The stop prevents the oven rack from being inadvertently pulled completely out of the oven when supporting food thereon, and to prevent the oven rack from being pushed too far back into the oven to avoid contact between the rear of the oven rack and the interior back wall of the oven cavity. The oven rack is easily removed from the support slots, racks or ledges for moving to another height in the oven or for removable for cleaning.
In these types of arrangements, due to the fact that the oven rack must be supported over a substantial portion thereof by the support slots or ledges of the oven cavity walls, the amount which the rack can be extended out of the oven cavity is limited. This results in difficulty in positioning food items on such racks or in removing the food items from the rack. This also creates a danger that the person removing or replacing such items on the rack may inadvertently contact the hot walls of the oven cavity.
More recently, in order to avoid these problems, there have been designed extendable rack arrangements for use in an oven cavity, which allow an oven rack to be extended well out of an oven cavity. One design involves a rack assembly, which includes a rack extendable upon a primary rack frame, which is itself mounted for sliding movement relative to the oven cavity. The rack is supported upon guides carried by the rack frame with multiple sets of rollers. While desirable from the perspective of allowing greater extension of the oven rack out of the cavity of the oven, this type of arrangement takes up a substantial amount of additional space within an oven cavity due to the fact that it is essentially a double rack arrangement, with each rack separated from each other by a space consuming roller mechanism which can easily break. As such, while desirable from the perspective of allowing the rack to be extended outside of the oven cavity, this type of rack arrangement substantially decreases the useable volume in an oven cavity, particularly when multiple rack assemblies of this type are used. Further, the complexity of the extendable rack assembly adds cost to the oven and may also cause failures due to the many moving parts of the extendable rack assembly.
In a more recent arrangement, a full extension slide is provided on a rack frame resting on the supports, such as slots, racks or ledges of the oven, with a rack coupled to the full extension slide. In this arrangement, the rack frame rests on supports of the oven with the upper portion of the rack frame holding the extension slides at essentially the same level as the rack coupled to the full extension slide.
While providing a more simplified arrangement than the afore-described double rack assembly, this design still suffers from the requirement of having a compound rack system wherein two racks are required, one being a wire frame rack and the other being the actual rack that holds the food being cooked in the oven.